1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the treatment of hair and more particularly relates to compositions for treating human hair and to methods of carrying out such treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many treatments applied to hair on the head, especially ladies' hair, the hair is made wet. The drying of the hair following such treatments is a time-consuming operation and may take up a high proportion of the treatment time. Copending application Ser. No. 819,449 describes how certain fluoropolymers have the effect of substantially reducing the drying time when they are applied to the hair. We have found, however, that this effect is not common to all fluoropolymers, nor even to those which endow the hair with water-repellent properties.